Confessions
by mandragoran
Summary: Jessie's leaving for good? Seems like it, but first she needs to have a heart to heart with one of the mice.


Title: Confessions  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: I will warn everyone that this is not my usually style  
  
of writing. I usualy write more actiona and humerous things not sappy. I think I did an okay job though but if you do not like tears and the such, do not read. This happens directly after my fanfic If Tears Should Fall...although I still have not finished it (I will one of these days, I'm just stuck) So it would probbly be a good idea to read that first to understand who Jessie is. Thanks for listening now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
I looked down at the duffle bag before me. Everthing I  
  
had in the world was packed in it but the one thing I wanted  
  
more then any of these marterial possetion in the world, would  
  
never be able to fit in there. My mind drifted back to last  
  
night and my almost confession. How I had wanted to tell him then,  
  
but had chickened out once again, I always did.  
  
A knocking on the doorframe startled me from my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Jess," Modo looked in on me "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Soon," I said softly putting my hair brush into the bag,  
  
and zipping it closed. I threw the strap over my shoulder  
  
and went to move past him. He took me by the arm.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" I looked at the hand on my  
  
arm and goosebumps traveled up and down my spine. "Vin's gona  
  
miss not having you around."  
  
"I know," He still thinks of me as Vinnie's sister, not  
  
the woman I want him too. "But I have to go, you know that  
  
as well as him. I'm used to giving orders not taking them."  
  
He let go of my arm and I wished he would put it back. I  
  
wished he would be less of a gentleman for once in his life.  
  
"Modo?" Do or die time..."I...I...I'm gona miss you  
  
guys to." I'd chickened out again.  
  
His hands on my shoulders startled me. "I can't let you  
  
go Jess." He looked down at me his eyes twinkling with what I  
  
could only guess was unshead tears. "Jess..I love you."  
  
He'd said it and it washed over me like a spring breeze.  
  
Warm yet cool to the skin. I locked my knees to keep from  
  
falling. "I never knew." I shighed softly.  
  
"I was afraid to tell you," Tears sliped down over his  
  
cheeks "But it's too late now...to late for us?" The last was a  
  
question, almost pleading.  
  
"No," I said it softly, I had wanted to shout it but my  
  
confidence wasn't that high yet. I turned from his gaze emotions  
  
overflowing my soul and pouring through my body. I looked  
  
towards the cealing. "I love you too...more then you know."  
  
Tears cascaded from my eyes. They were said, finally and it  
  
felt as if a great burden had been lifted.  
  
His huge arms encircled mine. "Then don't go." He  
  
whispered in my ear sending shivers down my neck.  
  
I lowered my head silent sobs shaking my body. "I  
  
have to, I need to find myself. Find where I belong. You have  
  
to understand that, can't you?"  
  
"I don't know if I can let you." He turned me gently  
  
in his arms so that I faced him.  
  
"You have to." I reached up and brushed at the wet fur  
  
on his face. He bent his head towards my hand rubbing his face  
  
against my finger. I choked on a sob. "It's not like I won't  
  
come back," I tried to assure him "I'll see you again. I'll be  
  
on earth after all."  
  
"It won't be the same..." he whispered he reached his  
  
good hand up and ran it through my hair, letting the white strans  
  
slip like silk through his fingers. Tears fell from my eyes again.  
  
This wasn't going the way I'd wanted.  
  
"I have to go," I went to move away from him but only half  
  
trying to pull myself from his arms. He let his hand drop to his  
  
side. Standing on my toes I reached up with a hand and pulled his  
  
head down towards mine. I kissed his deaply, pastionally and with  
  
all the love I could pour into it, straight from my heart.  
  
I held him for a few minutes knowing I didn't want it to  
  
stop, knowing that it eventually had to. I lowered myself to the  
  
ground my head still in the clouds and my heart heavy as lead.  
  
"I have to go..." I put a hand over his mouth as he opened it.  
  
"Don't." I picked up the strap of my bag and sliped it back over  
  
my shoulder. "Tell the other's goodbye for me." Moving past him I knew  
  
that I could leave the room in body but my heart had already been  
  
captured by a tall handsome grey fured mouse.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
